Alkyl polyglucoside surfactants have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,865; 3,721,633; and 3,772,269. These patents also disclose processes for making alkyl polyglucoside surfactants and built liquid detergent compositions containing these surfactants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,656 discloses alkyl monoglucosides and suggests their utility as foam stabilizers for other surfactants. Various polyglucoside surfactant structures and processes for making them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,974,134; 3,640,998; 3,839,318; 3,314,936; 3,346,558; 4,011,389; and 4,223,129.
Alkyl polyglucoside surfactants have also been disclosed in combination with several cosurfactants in cleaning compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,520 discloses a detergent composition containing an alkyl polysaccharide surfactant and a calcium sensitive anionic detergent cosurfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,647 discloses a foaming composition containing an alkyl polysaccharide surfactant and a sulfate, sulfonate, and/or carboxylate cosurfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,188 discloses a foaming composition containing an alkyl polysaccharide surfactant, a sulfate, sulfonate, and/or carboxylate cosurfactant, and an amide and/or amine oxide auxiliary foam booster. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,704 discloses a manual dishwashing detergent composition containing an alkyl monoglucoside surfactant, an anionic surfactant of the sulfate or sulfonate type, and a fatty acid alkanol amide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,098 discloses a manual dishwashing detergent composition containing an alkyl polyglucoside surfactant and a dialkyl sulfosuccinate.
Detergent compositions containing alpha-sulfonated fatty acid alkyl esters are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,338,838 and 4,438,025.
All percentages, parts, and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified.